Last Of The Lycans
by teammagnusbane
Summary: <html><head></head>Dawn always thought she was the last lycan  also known as a werewolf   that are being hunted down by vampires. But what happens if she's wrong? And what happens if a vampire finds her, and killing her isn't what he has in mind?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I Thought I was the only one. I thought they were all dead. I was so wrong. I'm a Lycan, and to get right down the point... I'm the last of my kind, or so I thought. There was a massive war between the Lycans and the Vampires, and as you can see, the fucking bloodsucking leeches won, and to show there so called 'power' they hunted us down the point of extinction, but as you can see, they missed me.

I'm Dawn Lake, 510 years old, and a sixteen lookalike, and this is my story.

**Chapter** **1**

I'm at my high school in Sydney, Australia waiting for the class bell to ring with by best – and only – friend Tracy Jane. Tracy is the exact opposite me, seeing as she has black eyes and hair, while I have reddish brown eyes and hair. But we are also alike; we have the same taste in nearly everything, we're the same age – well that's what everyone thinks – and we always share each others secrets – though she doesn't know I'm a Lycan. The bell was going to go so I said "come on Tracy let's get going," I tugged at her arm, but she didn't budge, so I looked at her to see what she was doing. She was staring – okay gaping was more like it– at something. I followed her gaze and remembered a new student was coming today. I realized everyone was staring in the same direction, and when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_, year sevens through to year twelve, even the _teachers_ for crying out loud. The person's that hot? Jeez seriously how could -

No...


	2. Chapter 2

- This one's dedicated to Prince's-Mayflower for reading and reviewing first ^^- Thank you

It-it can't be. I'm the only one left, he can't be a Lycan. I thought... I can't think straight anymore. His eyes met mine. He realized too by the look on his face. We both stood frozen staring at each other from across the building. The other students noticed he was staring at something and chose to look at what he was staring at – Tracy included – and they were all shocked to see it was me. I was too shocked myself to be insulted. The bell rang and we all snapped out of our shocked states, though I was still shaken. I watched him walk away to the office realizing why everyone was staring at him. He was so freaking hot! He had a lanky but muscular body, you could see through the shirt he was wearing. He had brown, straight but spiky hair and the deepest chocolate brown eyes and a nice deep tan, but I wouldn't fall for him like the rest of them, I wouldn't. Tracy shook my arm, "come on we got to go or we'll be late again!" she said excitedly.

All she would talk about in class was the new kid, whose name I found out was Stark Saber. I was in hell. I was dreading lunch; all I could think about was how I was going to get him to talk to me. The bell rang for lunch and Tracy hauled me up and dragged me to our table in the corner. I sat down, knowing Tracy would talk all about the one person I didn't want to think about at all. "He's so _fine_, look he's even with the popular crowd; see I told you I wasn't the only person who thinks he's HOT!" I thought so as well but I kept on denying it when she asked. The popular crowd is basically two – now three – guys, and a whole lot of girls surrounding them. The guys are Jacob Luke – who has black hair and brown eyes and is seventeen – and Andrew Reiner - who has brown hair and eyes and is the same age as us – they have the same hairstyles, shaggy hair spiked down. "Hellooooooo earth to Dawn! Were you even _listening _to me," she asked as she hit my head. "_Ow_. I'm sorry what did you say?" She sighed "well if you were paying attention you would have heard what I said the first time. Well, what I said was did you see how Stark was staring at you, everyone was full jealous, including mwa. No offence but he stares at the only girl who _doesn't _like him, I mean how can't you, he has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes and the most perfect brown hair and – whoops got off track," she giggled. Well I don't like him; I just think he's hot. "Well I bet millions he won't be single by the end of the day," she sighed sadly. "Huh?" what the hell hounds was she talking about? "Gah! You're so clueless sometimes," exasperated she pointed to the group of girls surrounding Stark and the boys. "Oh," wow. I was clueless sometimes. "Oh great, bitchy bird is making a move on _our_ boy," she said bitterly. Bitchy bird's actual name is Katerina Learn, the blonde and blue eyed bitch. At eighteen she's about as smart as a rock and as useful as one, probably slept through half the school and I guess she's trying for another. Hey wait a sec- "Our boy?" "Well he was staring at y-" "Gah! I don't even _want_ to know," She suddenly cracked up laughing, "What? What's happened Tracy?" I asked surprised. She smiled hugely. "Stark's full ignoring her and she is full pissed," she said laughing, I looked at Katerina. Ha. I have to say the look on her face was priceless. "But I wonder what he's staring – OH MY GOD! He's staring at you! _Again ! _And he's standing up and... coming this way!" Tracy said excitedly. Oh god. I put my head down hoping he would just pass us. But he didn't. He came right up to our table then stopped. "Hey," a smooth voice said, "I'm Stark Saber, I'm new here, mind if I sit with you? Cause old beak face over there is driving me nuts, won't leave me alone," his thumb pointed back toward Katerina, who was now glaring at us. I wonder how he knew our nickname. He had an obnoxious alpha voice but somehow it was mesmerizing – you see from what I remember, male Lycans have a tendency to believe they're dominant and that can be _very_ annoying. They can also be rather cocky. Wait did I just say mesmerizing? – Tracy looked at him dreamily and said "course ya can," he sat down. "I'm Tracy and this is Dawn," I looked up when she said my name, "and I've seen you staring at my Fr- _OW! What the hell was that for? _Geez, I swear next time you don't finish your homework, you can do it yourself," I had kicked her pretty hard under the table. I finally had the guts to look at him and I felt a shock tremble through my body when my eyes met his. He froze to and suddenly reached out and caught a stray lock of my hair. His touch made me melt. Everyone instantly quieted, all eyes were on us. I felt heat rising from my neck up to my cheeks, and I _don't_ blush, I can't believe I even thought that. His hand went lower and caressed my cheek. He seemed to snap out of it and moved his hand but looked shaken and asked "hey, do you know the person who at 13 Blastway?" he asked... hey wait. That's _my_ house. "Cause I live in that orange one right next to it and I want to get to know my next door neighbor," he continued as he ran a hand through his hair. He was staring at me as he said this, so I had a sneaky suspicion he knew I lived there. Tracy was ecstatic. "Oh. My. GOD! Dawn lives there, how awesome is that! We could like go over to your house and- _OW! _You have _got_ to stop doing that! Oh right yeah getting a tad over the top aren't I?" I nodded, but he started smiling and slung his arm around my chair. _What the hell?_ Everyone stopped talking again and stared opened mouthed at his arm. He leaned closer to me and said in a sleek, husky voice, "Probably not such a good idea. But _you_ Dawn... _you_ can come anytime," he was now about an inch from my face. I was probably as red as a tomato. The bell rang and he stood up. "I'll walk you home then, I'll meet you at the front gates," he walked off to his next class. Every one watched him as he walk away, and then all eyes went to me. Tracy was speechless for a first time in her life, but it didn't last long. "Come on we got to go to class, we have _soooooo_ much to talk about," she said excitedly.

During class Tracy would not shut up about what happened during lunch. "He soooooo likes you. I mean did you see how he looked at you? Wow. Just wow. And he even slung his arm around your chair and held your cheek – yes everyone saw that – by the way you were _soooooo _red" she giggled silently. I hit her under the table. "Shut up! He does _not _like me. Probably a player or something," I hope. "And besides, _I_. _Don't. Like. Him_. And that's that," I said. I hoped it sounded true. Wait why am I hoping? It _is_ true. "So are you going to meet him or what?" Tracy asked. "I guess I have to," not for the reason she thought though. I had to talk to him. "Nah, you like him, you want to meet him, go to his house, into his bedroom and fuck him endle-" "IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I WILL KILL YOU," I said a bit too loudly. "Ms Lake! Ms Jane! Are you done with your conversation? Can we continue with the discussion?" The teacher roared. Everyone flinched. "Sorry sir," Tracy and I mumbled. We definitely couldn't talk anymore, though I was rather relieved we didn't finish that conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- HUH. NEVER THOUGHT ID GET THIS FAR…. ILL GUESS ILL JUST UPDATE WHEN I FINISH WRITING THE CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 3**

The Bell rang for the end of school. Tracy hugged me and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, don't scare our boy and don't dis him. _Please_ don't, because I really do want him to sit with us," she does that puppy dog look that no one can resist.

"Fine! Jeez I promise, _god!_ And stop saying our boy; because he's not, and he can sit with us, but I am not gonna enjoy it. See ya later," I said. I walked to the gate where he was standing. He saw me and smiled, it nearly stopped me dead, and it was heart stopping. My heart skipped a beat. Everyone near me sighed, and then realized it was aimed at me and they gave me death stares. I flinched and pretended it wasn't aimed at me in the first place.

He slung his arm around my shoulders and it gave me another shock – but the weird thing was that I _liked_ it. Everyone sucked in a breath. "Hey lovely, ready to go?" he whispered in my ear. It tingled. I slapped his arm off and kept on walking. I do _not_ have time for this.

"Come on. We have to get going; I have a test to study for," I said, but my eyes read, _and we have _a lot_ to talk to talk about. _"Alright," he answered for both questions. We started walking, knowing what was going to happen next.

"How did you survive the war Stark, I mean I had to stay in a cave hunting fucking rats for 500 years, and that was a pain in the ass in its self," I asked.

He sighed, "well the same as you I guess, I was 200 when the war started. I was stored away. Well, actually they took me to my human friend Darius and I stayed there for a while," his face darkened. "I was the reason he was killed, they found out where I was and thought he was me. I was out at the time and I didn't know what had happened until I had come home and there he was, slashed and bitten, right inside his own home, that's why I came here, when I saw him like that I ran, ran the hell away," he looked like he was about to cry.

My heart broke seeing him this way. I grabbed his arm. "What-" he started to stay but he didn't get to finish. I went towards him and put my arms around him – I just couldn't see him like this. He stiffened for a moment but then relaxed and put his arms around my back and put his face in my hair. He mumbled into it, "Thanks. I needed that," he didn't let go, and to tell the truth, I didn't want him to. He felt so warm.

"You're welcome," I whispered back. His gripped tightened, and I let go and stepped back. He was blushing, and I had the feeling I was as well. We walked for a couple of minutes before either of us said anything. He suddenly smirked. "What?" I asked suspicious. "You know everyone was watching and probably think we're dating now," he jerked his thumb back.

Oh crap. I forgot about that. I looked to where his thumb was and sure enough everyone was watching, the girls giving me death stares. I was dead. I put my head down and mentally kicked myself for forgetting everyone was there. This was going to be the gossip tomorrow. Great.

"You look like you've just found out your gonna die," he said laughing. He slid his hand down my arm and grabbed by hand. Why wouldn't this guy give up? I jerked my hand from his and said as sweetly as I could manage, "if you try to that or anything else like that ever again I swear to god you won't have an arm that will be usable anymore," I smiled. He just laughed.

"You know you like it," his face suddenly turned serious. _What the hell?_ "I need to tell you something. Were the last Lycans on Earth. I've know you since you were young and I've always -" he didn't get to finish. We were nearly at our houses when both of them exploded. We both knew it was the vampires who had done it, but Stark suddenly freaked and yelled, "Run!" he grabbed my hand and ran at the speed of light- literally. But just before we lost sight of the houses I saw a boy about our age with dirty blonde hair watching us in the bright flames.

Something suddenly went through my mind, what was that word he was going to say ... A flutter went through my stomach, _oh crap._ I kept on thinking this as we ran across the country.


End file.
